


【昊磊】上达天听

by koikemok



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koikemok/pseuds/koikemok
Summary: 古代架空
Relationships: 昊磊
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【昊磊】上达天听

休沐日一早，有家仆前来禀报：“公子，太常寺卿在府外求见。”

刘昊然不甚为意：“告诉他刘相不在，请回。”

“他说是来拜访少相的。”

这可离奇了。作为掌管国家礼乐的最高长官，太常寺卿素以高洁自恃，不群不党。今日竟肯屈尊到访，甚至点名要见他向来极为鄙夷的刘昊然，实在是一桩怪事。

怀着满心疑虑，刘昊然叫家仆把人带了进来，奉上茶，刘昊然微笑道：“寺卿大人，稀客啊。”

太常寺卿面有惭色，拱了拱手：“少相，你可别笑话老夫了。”

“看来事态严峻，才使得寺卿大驾光临寒舍。”

“老夫也不拐弯抹角了，是为了不成器的犬子。”言语间，太常寺卿竟起身离座，跪倒在地，行了个大礼，“当朝上下，唯有少相能救犬子的性命了。”

吓得刘昊然连忙上前搀扶：“寺卿言重了，快快请起。令郎发生何事了？”

太常寺卿痛心疾首：“那孽子昨夜在楚馆醉酒闹事，招来了城卫队。这也就罢了，他还，他还……”太常寺卿吞吐了半天，最终咬牙道：“公然对陛下出言不逊，当即被投入天牢……”

闻言，刘昊然眯了眯眼，心下明瞭了八分，难怪呀。

“这大不敬之罪刑罚如何，新律由少相主修，亦无需老夫多讲。”

十恶重罪，当诛。

“寺卿，姑且不论晚辈当下不再掌管大理寺与刑部，这不赦之罪，除非陛下格外开恩，否则只有大罗神仙才救得了令郎。”刘昊然语带为难。

“有道是‘吴家天子刘家郎’，少相与陛下……情同手足，只望少相能在圣前，代老夫言语一二，求陛下饶过犬子小命。”太常寺卿谦卑地说，又从袖中掏出一个长条锦盒，放于几上，“老夫听闻少相孝名，好为刘相搜集书画。恰逢舍下有片字残帖，薄礼一份，万望笑纳。”

刘昊然挑了挑眉，叹息道：“可怜天下父母心。晚辈尽力便是。”

翌日，龙体欠安，早朝取消。

满朝文武无可奈何又见怪不怪，摇头叹气地散开。刘昊然背向而行，一路畅通无阻地进到中宫，被引至御花园。

皇帝正坐在池边喂锦鲤，听到他的脚步声，眼尾也没抬：“少相贵人事忙，终于想起要来找朕了。”

“外面的人胡乱称呼罢了，怎么连陛下也学着他们。”刘昊然笑言，“陛下今日又没有上朝。”

“不想上便不上了。”皇帝慵懒地说，“来帮太常寺卿做说客的？”

刘昊然否认道：“他那孽子罪有应得，陛下如何处置，微臣不敢妄议。”

“受财不枉法，少相不厚道啊。”皇帝将手中的鱼食全部撒进池里，引起鱼群的哄抢。

“微臣主政户部，刑狱之事非微臣本分，何来枉法一说。”刘昊然语气坦荡，默认了“受财”一事。

“歪理。”皇帝忍不住笑了，终于回过头，问，“朕很好奇，太常寺卿那道学家会送怎样的礼？”

“南朝书仙的《自述帖》。”

皇帝咋舌：“近五百年来的第一帖，这可是连朕也没见过的好东西，没想到居然在他手上。”

“就算是千年首书，又怎抵得过亲生儿子的性命？”刘昊然嗤之以鼻，“陛下若是想要，微臣明日奉上便是。”

皇帝摆了摆手：“朕不比刘丞相这种书画鉴赏大家，充其量过过眼瘾，得物无所用，你自家留着吧。”

“陛下对家翁孝心可嘉，微臣深受感动。”刘昊然一本正经地揖道。

皇帝立刻绯红了脸，作起身离开状：“一派胡言。”

刘昊然拉住皇帝的衣袖，用力一扯，将人拥入怀内抱住：“生气了？”

皇帝别过脸，骂道：“登徒浪子。”

“好啦，是微臣错了嘛。”刘昊然收紧怀抱，与皇帝额头相抵，“还请陛下降罪。”

“能罚你什么？”皇帝没好气地问。

“罚微臣……今天不许走。”刘昊然贴着皇帝耳畔沉声道，震得皇帝酥麻了半边身。

皇帝连忙用手指戳在他的胸膛上，拉开二人的距离：“官署公务繁忙，还有一大堆事等着少相处理呢。”

“恳请陛下降旨撤去微臣官职，好让微臣专心留在宫内，做皇上的禁脔。”

这胡言乱语令皇帝哭笑不得：“真是怕了你这满口鬼话。”

刘少相言出必行，当日确实留在了宫中，也确实处理了公务。

“北疆守将奏请朝廷调拨今年冬衣，中书省拟令兵部加紧采购……扬州刺史禀报当地有匪患流窜，中书省拟派员至地方剿匪……西南苗寨大火，中书省拟令户部拨款以供重建……”

刘昊然坐在龙案前，逐本翻阅着尚未批复的奏折，皇帝窝在他怀里，捧着一盘冰镇的瓜果，闲暇自得地吃着。

“知道了，你都看着办吧。”皇帝从果盘里摘出一颗葡萄，举高手道，“张嘴。”

刘昊然低头咬住果子，边嚼边取笔蘸了朱砂，在奏折上分别写下批示：“交由民间镖队运送……命当地一月内平息……详交户部统筹……”

“啊——”皇帝拟声道，又喂了刘昊然一片甜瓜。

如是好几次，当刘昊然吃下一瓣不知名果肉时，忍不住皱眉抱怨：“好酸。”

“那试试这个。”

双眼正聚精会神地盯着奏折，感觉有物什被举到自己唇边，刘昊然张口衔住，才发现那是皇帝的食指。

皇帝抬头望他，吃吃地笑着。

刘昊然伸舌在那根指节上舔了一圈，吮了吮，说：“着实是甜的。”

皇帝附上前，揽住刘昊然的脖颈，吻住他的双唇，齿颊间皆是沁人心脾的瓜果甜香。

吻毕，皇帝的姿势已变作跨坐于刘昊然腿上，二人衣衫不整，微喘着气凝视对方。

刘昊然蓦地笑出声来：“我突然想起，你知道太常寺卿求我的时候是怎么说的吗？”见皇帝一脸困惑，他止不住笑，说：“他说我们‘情同手足’，还是想了一阵才憋出来的词。”

“难道你还指望他说‘情比金坚’不成？让他拉下面子去求你，恐怕已经要了他半条老命。”皇帝说着，也不屑地笑了，“平日满口纲常伦理、仁义道德，结果儿子没教好，自己的信条也没守住。假道学。”

“那你打算怎么处置他儿子？”刘昊然抬手理好皇帝的衣领，问。

“皇恩浩荡，饶他一命又如何。”皇帝冷哼一声，“朕要太常寺卿对我们感恩戴德，让他羞愧难当，这辈子都活在所谓违背良知的煎熬之中。”

刘昊然夸张地点头道：“如此看来，我受人钱财，也着实替人消灾了。”

皇帝搓揉着刘昊然的脸，欢快地说：“钱可通神，少相可是能通天的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 昏君佞臣版本


End file.
